


No masters or kings when the ritual begins

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Nonsense, Spoilers for Episode 184
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Zolf isn't letting this happen again.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75





	No masters or kings when the ritual begins

He feels it behind his gut, first, as if there’s an anchor through him and it’s being slowly wound in, pulling him forward towards a fate he has no time for and no interest in entertaining. With a grunt, Zolf squares his shoulder and the tugging at his navel disappears in a moment.

He’s good, he knows, confident that he's shaken off whatever magical nonsense this glowing purple idiot was trying to pull.

Then he feels a pulling at his heart.

He gasps around a stifled cry of alarm, hand flying up to his chest as he looks around at the group, trying to figure out if they’re experiencing the same. Everyone _looks_ alright, until Zolf’s gaze settles on Wilde and he frowns.

There’s something… fuzzy around the edges of his body. An incorporeality that makes Zolf's stomach churn, as if he could reach over and his hand would pass right through the man’s body.

“No. No, not again you bastard.”

He moves a single step to the side and takes Wilde’s hand, closing his eyes and connecting to the well of _Hope_ that he carries with him now, like it or not. Nothing happens for a painful, breathless moment, Wilde’s hand firm and unresponsive in his own…

Cold fingers slot quickly between his and Zolf glances up to find Wilde looking down at him with wide, scared eyes.

“ _Zolf._ ”

“I’ve got you.” He says, quiet and firm. “No one’s taking you away again.”

The tension around his heart drops so quickly that he almost stumbles, if not for the support of Wilde’s hand with his. Wilde looks similarly affected for a moment, breath rushing out of him in a quick whoosh.

It's okay. It's all okay. He was where he needed to be, this time.

It's barely remarkable as the big purple idiot explodes next to them, though Zolf smirks as Wilde jumps and begins trying to pat out the purple flames that dot his coat as they melt away into nothingness.

“They’re gone.” He says gently, squeezing Wilde’s hand and then letting it drop, turning his attention back to the rest of the group before anything else can go wrong.

Behind him, he hears Wilde resume the song, feels its support surround him and rolls his shoulders. With a quiet smile, he looks at where the enemy used to be.

“Alright mate, that’s just a Monday for us.”


End file.
